


Spiderchild

by OrionMoka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Radiation Bros, Rating May Change, Tom Holland is Spidey, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka
Summary: Bruce is the only one home when a doe eyed, brown haired boy had stumbles up to the base of the tower leaking radiation. Not only that, but he’s bypassed every security measure and entered the building without an invite.Disclaimer: I own only my writing style.





	1. Chapter 1

****         “BrucieBear, if I may?” Friday interrupted as politely as an AI could. 

        While he used to be addressed as Dr. Banner, Tony had barricaded the nickname behind enough code and security permissions that Friday couldn't change it on her own. With a sigh, he set a beaker down and spun the chair around to glare balefully at the ceiling.

        It was a regular Tuesday, tucked away in the lab. The others had all gone out who knows where to do something for Fury. Something which didn't require eight feet of green rage.

        “Go on. Are they back yet?” he guessed unenthusiastically.

        “Afraid not, BrucieBear. However, there is a young male att- attempti- One moment,” the AI went silent. He stood up in alarm at the stutter, chair sliding backwards into the counter. FRIDAY’s speech patterns had never allowed a stutter before. He was close to calling Tony, hand reaching to a pocket for his phone, when the AI refocused attention to the labs.

        “A young male has just successfully overridden the access controls and entered the building. I believe he is attempting to contact you, specifically, as he is muttering your name. Scans reveal no weapons, however his core temperature is increasing, as is the radiation coming from his person-”

        “Radiation? What do you mean radia- no, where is it coming from? How did he get in? Friday, direct him to me, I'll meet him halfway! Give me his stats,” he started, spinning around the lab to grab a few items.

        “Heart rate is unstable and heavily fluctuating. Blood pressure is elevated but within expected parameters. Core temperature 102 degrees Fahrenheit and rising. Balance appears to be compromised, pupils heavily dilated.  No visible injuries. Radiation levels increasing. Would you like a more intensive scan?”

        “ _ Yes _ , for the love of-”

        “Radiation appears to originate directly from the spinal region, with a small percentage from the skin itself. I advise immediate containment in lab six, BrucieBear. NAB has been dispatched to retrieve him,” she finished as the elevator doors opened to reveal the nearest hallway. He was running at this point, asking Friday to work on identifying the kid. Because rounding the corner to see Not.A.Bed cautiously lifting the unconscious individual onto it's gurney, it  _ was _ a kid. Just a teen, from the look of it. 

        He made his way to the side and walked swiftly with the low level gurney AI Tony had created after waking up on the lab floor one too many times. Taking manual vitals, giving instructions, they eventually made it down to lab six, the vibranium reinforced lab floor only he has access to. It was only here in the case of Code Green, or for containing anything radioactive that might harm the team. Seeing as how most radiation didn't bother him, it had made sense at the time.

        He was glad for it now, with a semi-conscious teenager beginning to thrash as NAB deposited him onto an actual retainment bed in the lab.

        “B’nnr, 'm so sorry, 'ctor Banner, couldn’ go to hosp-” Bruce spun around to see the boy’s eyes open, panic setting in if it hadn’t already.

        “Hey hey! Kid! It's okay! I can help, just give me something to work with, what's going on? Do you know what's happening to you?”

        The kid let out a gasp, jerking upright to an almost seated position, eyes wide. A brief moment of clarity to spit out “Field trip, Oscorp!”

        And then he was seizing, foamed saliva threatening to spill out over his lips, and Bruce spun in confusion, frustration, before settling in a plan of action.

        FRIDAY continued to rattle off updated stats as he worked to stabilise the kid's position while he seized, and hooking him up to monitors as soon as it was over. He wasn't an expert, hell he wasn't even this kind of doctor, but everyone else was out of contact and even if they  _ were _ here, they couldn't help. He couldn't get this boy help, couldn't bring in any medical professionals without full hazmat gear because shit, the amount of radiation emanating from this kid was enough to bother even  _ him.  _

        So he did what he could and prayed to Thor, ridiculous as it felt, that the others wouldn't come back until he could find out if the radiation was strong enough to escape this floor and harm anything in the rest of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

        Bruce woke up to the cold, to stiff muscles. It took him several moments to place the tiled floor pressed against his cheek, to notice the small hand shaking his shoulder. When his hearing drifted back in, he sat up in shock to the panicked voice emanating from the teenager crouched at his side.

        “-sorry Dr. banner, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what to do, couldn't go to a hospital- the radiation- Aunt May was home so I had to leave, I wasn't even sure you'd be here but I  _ knew _ , I  _ knew _ Mr. Stark would have a containment unit, but you came in with me instead of leaving me, oh god, Dr. Banner, please be okay, I'm sorry! I'm so,  _ so sorry-” _

_         “Kid! _ ” He interrupted, “Kid, I'm fine!  _ You're _ the one with radiation poiso- you aren't sick!” he rose to his knees in surprise, hands grasping the teen’s shoulders and looking him over, checking his pulse. “FRIDAY, what's his-”

        “Core temperature remains at 102.2 degrees Fahrenheit, however no internal cause apparent. As Peter appears stable, it is possible this is a stable state following the changes in-”

        “My DNA, Dr. Banner, I had to test- sorry but FRIDAY suggested- And you weren't conscious but I couldn't get out-  _ shouldn't _ have gone out unless it stopped- Sorry!” The kid panted before slapping a hand over his own mouth, a wide eyed, awe filled stare accompanying the blessed silence. He was still gathering his wits about him.

        “You're alright?” he asked, and the kid nodded. “FRIDAY, what happened?”

        “Approximately three hours into cooling attempts, you succumbed temporarily to radiation poisoning as the  _ Other Guy _ ’s healing factor failed to suppress any effects. Two hours passed during which you were both unconscious, in which time I was able to identify Peter Benjamin Parker, age 14, by his academic profile at the Midtown School of Science and Technology. Maintaining a 4.2 GPA with honours and IB courses on a full scholarship supplied by an MIT scouting program. I will bypass the full profile in lieu of detailing more recent events.

        Peter's fever reduced on it's own as radiation levels gradually died off. Upon waking, I introduced myself and gave an account of what happened, at which time Peter Parker indicated first name preference and observed his surroundings while I interfaced with KAREN. Seeing as you had transitioned from unconsciousness into a state of heavy sleep, I deemed it more important to obtain samples from Peter to analyse for abnormalities given the unexplained decrease in radiation. Several anomalies were detected-”

        “It changed my DNA!” Peter jumped in, both enthused and clearly terrified of the implications. “I was on a field trip, we were touring Oscorp labs, but they had- MJ pointed out one was missing but they didn't believe her, they said it was camouflaging and moved us along- oh god Dr. Banner, I can't believe it. Parker Luck is the literal  _ worst! _ It  _ bit _ me! It  _ bit _ me and I didn't think about it! I  _ actually forgot _ until I got home, and I felt sick but it-  it just- here!” he spun around and pointed to the back of his neck. It was red, swollen to the size of a golf ball but had clearly been taken care of. “I finally figured it out- thank god May wasn't home- the  _ whole thing _ was in there, like it  _ implanted itself _ \- but I have a Geiger Counter in my room, and it started going off as soon as I pulled it out, so I knew something was wrong- And then I made it here and you were there- or here? You were here? Either way, I woke up and met FRIDAY, she said you were stable so we went ahead and tested- it changed my DNA- my  _ DNA  _ Dr. Banner! I'm not fully human anymore! It's insane, the genetic markers-”

        “PETER.  _ SLOW. DOWN, _ ” he put his hands up blocking the onslaught. Good grief this kid could talk. “One thing at a time, tell me one thing at a time.  _ What _ bit you?” he softened his tone to a normal volume. Peter's eyes lit up at the question.

        “Oh! Of course Dr. banner! I have it!” He lurched backwards and scrambled for a backpack, the backpack he'd been wearing, digging rampantly through it's contents. “One sec, it's here  _ somewhere… _ I knew I had to keep it, I have pitri dishes at home for- that's not important, never mind. I put it in a pitri dish- AHA!” the teen cheered in triumph, pulling out a glass dish and bring it over, holding it out. Bruce stood and took it gently, turning to put it on a counter with a solid background. It was-

        “A  _ spider.  _ Can you believe it? Oscorp is working on cross-species genetic alterations, and modifications to some of the theories based off of your radiation studies- I am a  _ huge _ fan of your work, I've read all of your papers- but anyway, a spider! And it changed my DNA, FRIDAY said I'm only 99.3 percent human now! And then I tried to wake you up, because if anyone can help me figure this out it's gonna be you Dr. Banner, but then my hand got stuck to the counter and I couldn't get to you, except it got unstuck because I ripped the whole thing off the table- oh my god, I'm  _ so  _ sorry about your lab-”

        “You mean to tell me you got bitten by a cross-species genetically enhanced  _ radioactive _ spider and it-” he stopped as he processed what the teen had said. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned around to face the counter behind where he'd woken up, and found it missing. The entire counter top had been ripped clean off and was halfway through a wall in one side of the room.

        Clearing his throat, he turned to see the teen, the lanky, bony, awkward teen, standing sheepishly with his arms wrapped around himself.

        “Peter, was it? I think you should call your parents,” and he'd have to be blind to miss the flinch there, “and tell them you've just received a private internship. I'll take care of any paperwork, but you definitely can't leave the tower yet. Not until we figure out what happened.”

        “But how long is it gonna take? Cause my aunt won't believe anything like that over the phone, she has to hear it in person, or-”

        “Video call, we can do a video call. I'll set it up, but I need you to not  _ touch _ anything right now-” he pointed at the counter top embedded in a now cracked wall, and Peter dropped the mangled phone he'd just pulled out of a pocket, “because that wall is vibranium reinforced, and you just  _ accidentally put my counter through it.” _

        That seemed to put things into perspective, as Peter slowly stepped closer to the center of the room, away from pretty much everything and looking forlornly at what used to be his phone.

        “Can you have things delivered down here? Cause I think we're both gonna need new phones before any calls get made.”

        And sure enough, the plastic on his own phone and the glass on the screen were bubbled and twisted, clearly nonfunctional. In fact, as he looked around the lab and focused on the details, it was amazing they'd had enough supplies to run the DNA test.

        His entire lab was a chaotic, half melted mess.

 

        He finds out later, as they talk while tests are running that Peter has designed an AI named KAREN that FRIDAY recognises as a sister, and therefore has adopted Peter as a nephew. Tony has no idea because FRIDAY hasn’t said anything, but the AIs had been interacting completely of their own volition until Peter needed access to the Tower, which is how he got inside

        Much to his astonishment, they observe the alterations to his DNA and sudden growth of setules on his hands and feet, exploring the newfound ability to stick to things. It had taken a few hours for Peter to discover how  _ not  _ to stick to things, so they decided strength testing would have to wait for another day.

        In the process of recording and cataloging the changes however, Friday offhandedly mentions that the DNA they have been analyzing has a 98 percent familial match to none other than Tony Stark.

        They sit in silence for a long time after the revelation, unsure what to think of the news.


End file.
